This invention relates to a new cultivar of dogwood tree of the genus Cornus, species florida L, identified as `White Love`.
From seeds planted in 1986 in Saitama-ken, Japan, characteristics of a plant produced by chance which reached two meters in height were continuously observed since October of 1988. The instant variety was discovered in October, 1990 from one such plant and was stably reproduced asexually in Urawa, Saitama Prefecture, Japan, in February of 1991 by grafting in a quantity of 200. The characteristics of these trees were closely examined from March 1994 through February 1998. The trees in question were considered for their upright growth pattern to increase cultivation density, as well as ease of cultivation and aesthetic value.